The Golden Queen
by tardiskeys
Summary: A woman's fate is not in her own hands. Sydney has been ordered by her father to marry the new King of England, and she has no other choice but to comply with his wishes. How will she adjust to the life at court and as the Queen of England? Rated T for now, but will probably change with the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Based on a AU gifset that I made on tumblr.  
I'm just saying I threw in a ton of random titles here to not make it relevant to any history stuff because it's totally not.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy series or the Bloodline__s series._

Chapter 1:

Beautiful dresses and intricate braids had never been on Lady Sydney's list of favorite things. She had never thought she would have to pay them any attention, but it looked like destiny had a different plan for her, or easier said, her father had another plan. Lord Jared Sage, Duke of Sage, was an ambitious man, and as proof he had already married off his two other daughters for the sake of connections, and now he was planning to sell his gem for the highest bidder. The highest bidder being the new king. Adrian I of the Ivashkov line had claimed the throne when the Mad King died before any legitimate heir had been born, and all of England had praised his arrival. After only half a year on the throne the kingdom had been raised as the taxes were lowered, giving its inhabitants a chance for survival.  
His ruthlessness in making and abolishing laws was a striking opposition to his reputation as a lazy nobleman who chased more skirts than all of England combined. And now she was supposed to marry this man. She shuddered at the thought of ending up in a marriage like her sister, Catherine, known as Carly around family and friends. Watching her sister pain herself through marriage to a monster, made Sydney reluctant to ever get married to anyone. There would never be any guarantees for what could happen in the future, and Sydney did not like to gamble. She had sought her father out, asking him and begging him to send her to a covenant, telling him it was what she really wanted, but her father had told her a beautiful girl like her belonged in a matrimonial bed and not hidden away in a covenant.  
And three weeks later her mother had pulled her aside to give her the sad message. With a sad smile her mother had comforted her with the fact that at least she would be queen. That might have comforted other women in the country, but it only left Sydney with an empty feeling in her chest. But she put on her best fake smile and told her mother it would be fine. Her mother had gone through enough pain in her life, she didn't need to mourn Sydney's problems too. After all, a woman's destiny is not her own, but simply a piece in a puzzle that others put down. Nothing good would come out of putting up a fight. Maybe she would have children if she married, she had always wanted children. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. A sharp pain on her shoulder brought her out of her trail of thoughts.

"I am so sorry, my lady. It.. it.. it was an accident, it.. it will not happen again," the seamstress stammered.  
"It's fine. Accidents do happen," Sydney tried to comfort the poor woman who had been standing under the judging look of Sydney's father almost through the entire dressmaking session. "I can understand that you are nervous. My father can be quite intimidating."

"Thank you, my lady, you are very kind." the young woman managed to get through.

"You will make 6 new dresses for the arrival of the king," Lord Sage entered the room. "I trust my wife to pick the designs, but you will have them ready by then. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Your Grace," she said as curtsied before she went back to her work. Sydney suppressed a sigh as she pictured the endless hours she would have to spend with these dresses. She only hoped her future husband would be handsome, that would take away some of the resentments.

Adrian's point of view.

"How do we know they will keep their end of the arrangement?" Adrian demanded as he looked over the papers from his soon-to-be father in law, informing him they would be ready to receive him and his men in one weeks time. A King's greatest worry is war. There is nothing that empties the kingdoms resources faster than an army and the destruction of war. If entering a marriage would bring him closer to a longer lasting peace, he would do it without a seconds doubt. And the Duke of Sage might be arrogant and power hungry but he had all the reasons to be. He had built most of his dukedom by himself, only inheriting the title which his lands belonged too.

"Lord and Lady Southery are bound by family if you marry Lady Southery's sister. Their father is a powerful man, and he is loyal to us now, my lord." Sir Christian Ozera commented from his position opposite the table.

"Well, I guess you are right," the king spoke as he brushed his fingers through his hair. "I only hope she's not too ugly, given she hasn't married yet." Not that her looks mattered in the long run. The darkness makes all cats grey.

"On the contrary, my lord," his closest friend assured him. "There are many rumors about Lady Sydney's unearthly beauty. I myself laid eyes upon her as I delivered your message to the duke, and she is as stunning as a future queen should be." She must have been for his friend to notice her beauty since he only had eyes for a certain Lady Vasilisa.

"At least our children will be beautiful then, given their father's striking appearance," Adrian joked as he dragged his friend out of the dark chamber. "Now tell me, how is it going with my dear cousin?" He laughed as he noted the slight blush on his friends cheek as he mentioned the love of his life. If only her father had accepted the union between them. He would have to do something about his friends position, even if he protested.

Sydney's point of view.  
They were late. Two hours late. That was two more hours she had to speculate as to how her husband might look or act. Two more hours that she had to handle her father's constant yelling. The poor servants were doing the best they could, but nothing would ever be perfect enough for the Duke. He had cast one long look at Sydney as she entered the hall, now with the finest of her new dresses and her neatly braided hair, and said; that now she looked like a proper queen. And that was probably the nicest thing he had ever said to her. Now, she was trying to sit as still as she could, clutching her hands together to stop the shaking. She was getting married today. The thought only now dawned upon her, and she rose from her chair abruptly. She needed a walk, if only a short one. Ignoring her mother's questioning gaze, she walked out of the hall and out in the gardens and she sat down on the bench at the end. A good enough distance for her not to hear all the commotion going on inside. She closed her eyes as she listened to the birds singing their beautiful tunes, and she felt herself calm again. A smile gracing her lips as she let the nature enclose her and fill her with joy. No thoughts of marriage or duties crossed her mind as she closed her mind off. She didn't know how long she was gone until her sister, Carly, touched her shoulder.  
"Dear, the king is arriving soon. I think you should join us in the welcoming, don't you?" Sydney appreciated her sister's effort in trying to make her feel better with putting on a smile. She could still see the sadness in her eyes, and she would resent her father forever for making his eldest daughter marry a thug.  
"Yes, Carly, you are right." She took her sisters hand and together they walked towards the house. Giving each other a sense of protection and love. Sydney was now ready to face her future husband.

It took another half hour for them to hear the sound of hooves against the gravel. And as the sound of hooves grew louder, Sydney's heart grew wilder.  
The only thing grounding her was her sister's hands around hers, and her mother's comforting hand on her shoulder as she stood by their father. As she turned to look at her father, she was met by a cold stare and a clear message to stare ahead. Her breathing grew heavier when she saw the line of riders coming down the hill to the castle, and she couldn't help but feel a bit excited about her prospects. She was finally getting out of her father's grasp. She was now going to be queen, which meant her father had no real power over her now. She now watched the oncoming group with a calm demeanor that would make her father proud.  
She could tell that the rider on the white horse was the king, so she let her eyes follow him as he and his group edged closer to them. Then he stopped right in front of them, and when he stopped so did the rest of his group, and he took of his _helmet _and her breath caught in her lungs before she manage to let out the breath she didn't know she had held. The king was beautiful, with brown hair that contrasted his deep emerald green eyes. Sydney couldn't do anything but stare as her father walked towards the king, bowing before he led him towards his daughters. Towards her. Only a years of training made her able to curtsy when the king stopped in front of them. Regretting her decision to look up when she saw a devilish grin as he looked at her. How her hand ended up in his she couldn't tell, but her skin tingled as he bowed over her hand, placing a gentle kiss on it.  
"Delighted to meet you, Lady Sydney." His voice was like velvet.  
"Welcome to our home, my lord." She replied with a smile. Maybe this marriage wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the computer this was written on.  
Also special thanks to my friend who helped me look through for mistakes since it was written on my phone!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Sydney didn't get much time after the introduction to talk to her soon to be husband, and she was getting more anxious. What if the reason why he didn't speak to her was because he didn't like what he saw? Shaking her head she concentrated on the conversation her sisters had with their mother.  
She wouldn't be like her mother, who did everything in her power to please her husband. She knew for a fact that her mother bathed in milk to make her skin look younger, presumably making her prettier. If the king didn't like her then that was his problem, and not hers. She couldn't help if she was skinnier and taller than her sister.  
She knew her only good attribute was her golden hair. Her family complimented her enough on it, even her father. She lifted her gaze to the table where her father and the king sat. Her father was laughing at something, and by the smile on her future husband's face she could tell it was his doing. It was still early, and the wedding ceremony wouldn't occur until the king's mother arrived. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see her brothers face.  
"Eddie!" she called out in joy.

"Am I too late for the ceremony?" he joked as his younger sister sprung up to give him a hug.

"No, thankfully not," Sydney replied, "I don't know what I would do if you didn't make it. Everyone has been stepping on glass around me for the last three weeks."

Eddie laughed and sat down besides her, "I can imagine, with the history of marriages in this family."

"Your presence is already having a calming effect, brother," Sydney replied dryly.

"Always here to make you feel better, my lady," he said as he fake bowed.

"Remind me again who invited you?" she laughed as she embraced him for another hug. Edwards presence did really help her mood.

He was the sibling in the bunch that she felt most connected too. His easygoing nature was a good contrast to hers, but if you put a sword in his hand he would turn into a machine. Sydney had witnessed it herself when he'd taught her the basics of fighting with swords.  
Without their father knowing, of course, or he would throw a fit.  
"Well, if you wanted comfort you should have asked someone else," he whispered so the others wouldn't hear, "but the rumors about him being a ladies man? Not so true anymore. Apparently he has dedicated his case to running the kingdom and put his womanizing ways on a shelf."

"Are you positive?" Sydney leaned in closer.

"Aye, my friend works at the castle as the leader of the king's guard," he continued.

"Well, that's a relief at least." Sydney smiled and took a sip from her cup of wine. Just as her brother was about to say something else, but their mother asked him about his travels to the continent and she left no choice but for him to answer. She tried her best to listen in on what her brother talked about, but she couldn't help but be distracted and look over at the table where the king and her father were sitting. Again. But this time the king looked back, and Sydney would have averted her gaze but his eyes seemed to work a spell on her, preventing her from looking away. In a small moment she could have sworn she detected a hint of jealousy in his green eyes, but it was replaced with a lazy smile and nod, before he returned to the conversation going on around him. That left Sydney alone to calm her storming heart. Thankfully, the entry of one the main servants helped calm her mind. It didn't last long. Her father rose to his feet and declared that the duchess had arrived, and the wedding was now ready to be held. She glanced nervously to her brother, who smiled and took her hand under the table.

"I'm not ready," she whispered.

"He's a good man, Sydney," Edward reassured his sister, "don't worry too much."

"I don't want to end up sad and alone, Eddie," Sydney replied, "I want to be strong, but it's so hard when you don't rule over your own body."

"You are the master of your own mind, and trust me when I say I have never met anyone as strong willed as you, dear sister,." Eddie smiled, "and as long as I'm alive you will never be alone."

Sydney couldn't help but smile. Her mother poked her on the shoulder and pointed to the door.

"We will go and meet with the dutchess now, Sydney." Nodding, she rose to her feet and followed her mother out the door. The King and her father were already standing in waiting for the carriage the sneaked down the gravel to the castle. _So this is the feared Duchess of Castile_, Sydney thought as a slender woman exited the carriage. She had darker hair than the king, with a few gray stripes in it that just made her look more regal rather than old. When she got closer she could see she had almost the same green eyes that her son did, only hers were lighter, and they had a cooler look to them. Calculating. Sydney automatically didn't like her, she had the same look that her father had, and she knew by experience it was never good. But she curtsied and smiled when they were introduced, like a good daughter should do. She noticed that the duchess was looking her over for a long time before she nodded.  
"I guess she will do, a little too skinny but she has broad hips. Her hair is something, I guess," she spoke with condescendence, "you could have done much worse, Adrian."  
Sydney didn't miss the furious look Adrian gave his mother as he spoke.  
"Well, I'm glad I have your expertise to guide me, mother," his voice was like ice, and the smile he gave her was anything but heart warming.  
Jared forced a laugh, "Well, shouldn't we get this wedding on with. I am sure the two betrothed can't wait to get it over with."  
Surprisingly, the king walked up to her and held out his hand. "Walk with me, my lady."  
"How could I possibly refuse my diligent betrothed?" she asked as she took his hand, giving him a playful smile. She was after all one part in this marriage, she would have to make her efforts in making it work.  
"Feisty," the king laughed as he lead her after her father towards the church, "I like a woman who can answer for herself. It's refreshing."

"Thank you, my lord," Sydney replied, "you have to be one of the few who do then."

"You would be surprised. I know at least three," he joked and Sydney couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad to hear it. Maybe there's still hope for men," she replied with the same playfulness in her voice.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. Not everyone is going to be as lucky as me with their choice in a bride."

"Let's hope it's not the last wise decision you make."

"I can't seem to get the last word with you, Sage," he mused, "is it alright if I drop the formals, we are to be married after all."

"You are the king, my lord," Sydney replied, trying to steady her heart as they got closer to the chapel, "you may do as you wish."

"Then I command you to call me Adrian, and I shall now either call you Sydney or Sage," he leaned in so his head almost leveled hers, which was an accomplishment in its own, "or something utterly ridiculous like honey bun, or moony bun."

This time she could do nothing but laugh at his ridiculous suggestion. "You are utterly ridiculous, Adrian."

"That I am, and I embrace it wholeheartedly," he was now walking as tall as ever, only his head turned towards her, "it makes life so much more fun if you don't take it so seriously, does it not?"

"I suppose you are right," she looked at her father who now entered the chapel, "but here we don't do anything but serious, it's quite dull."

"I guess I'll have to change that now, don't I?" he said with a smile that made Sydney shiver with anticipation. They stopped in front of the chapel, and now there was no going back. Not that there ever was, but she did no longer think her father's choice in a husband for her would work out so terribly bad for her.

**AN: Thank you so much for the great response, it makes writing so much easier when people like the story! Sorry for keeping it so short, I just felt parting it up was natural :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay, but my writing didn't agree to the "in sickness and in health" part. So here's the third chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 3

Sydney's point of view:

After the wedding Sydney was placed on Adrian's left side at the table. They had a table of their own, which gave them the opportunity to overlook everything that happened at the feast. Fifty people were spread out along the tables that were put in the spacious hall, and despite herself she had to smile at all the laughter between the tables. Sydney could barely remember the ceremony, and if anyone asked her to tell them how it went all she could say was that she did and said all the right things, and no more. She specifically remembered that there was no kiss, purely because public display of affections was something her father detested more than anything. Maybe even more than losing money. Walking out of the chapel, hand in hand with her husband when everyone was watching had been one of the most uncomfortable things Sydney had ever done, but now that she was sitting beside Adrian she felt more comfortable and at ease. The loud noises around them would cover anything they talked about, and most of the guests were preoccupied with toasting and eating rather than paying attention to the couple themselves. She took a sip of her wine and looked for her sisters. They were both sitting with their husbands, Zoe with a content smile on her face, but Carly was nervously glancing at her husband. And Sydney knew why. She was looking for any signs that she had displeased him in any way, as if anyone could ever make him happy. Ever since he fell off his horse and hurt his eye, forcing him to wear an eye patch to hide the scar, he had been a sour and abusive man.

"You shouldn't look so serious on your wedding day, Sage," Adrian whispered into her ear, making her flinch as his breath graced her neck.

"You shouldn't scare people like that," she replied with a reluctant mind, still not able to put away the concerns for her sister, "and my name isn't Sage anymore."

"Is something bothering you?" he asked ignoring her attempt at changing the subject and surprising her with his intuition.

"It's nothing serious. I just really hate that hat," she said and pointed to the guy sitting next to her sister's husband. And it was truly hideous, she had noted it when he first entered the hall, and she would have had it burned if it wasn't for the fact that the man wearing it was her uncle.

"It is truly hideous, I must admit," Adrian snorted, "but I don't think it is ugly enough to make such an expression on your beautiful face. You don't seem that into fashion."

"Anyone with eyes in their head would note that that hat is a disgrace, but you are right," she admitted. No point in lying, she had never been very good at lying. "It's my sister, Carly."

"What about her?"

"I'm worried about her," she sighed, "she doesn't look happy. She used to be so radiant and happy, but now she barely smile or laugh. I haven't actually heard her laugh since she married."

"Hmm, I could have him assassinated for you," Adrian suggested. Sydney turned around and hit him on the shoulder.

"Don't make stupid suggestions," she said, "he is a high lord, and he's on your side. You can't just have him killed, it would be like cutting off your own leg."

"Well, maybe not a leg but definitely a toe. But you are right, of course," he smiled, "what would I do without you to guide me?"

"Probably just fine, you have friends that can help you. My father would never let you put this kingdom at stake."

"Don't sell yourself short, Sage," he said, "you are worth much more than you think."

The intensity in his eyes made Sydney feel like she should hide under the covers of something. She wasn't used to being looked at like that. Wanted. She was just Sydney. A plain daughter of a duke. No one had ever shown interest in her before and it was unsettling.

Adrian's point of view:  
He knew he was probably scaring his blushing virgin, but he couldn't help but tell her the truth. In the few short hours he had know her, she had shown that she wasn't just a puppet following her father's command. As if her plain beauty hadn't intrigued him enough.  
She was pure, and she had ignored his every attempt at flattery, almost like she refused to believe it, or just took it as a joke. It made him furious that she couldn't see her own value. He had known her for a few short hours and he could already tell she was a rarity among women. She was a queen, and he had no doubt she would be loyal to him, which was a virtue he looked for. Being king wasn't easy. You couldn't trust very many people, and you liked even fewer.  
He was lucky to have found a wife that he liked, and he simply couldn't wait to get her into bed. He could already imagine her golden hair spread out on the pillows, her neck arching as she moaned out his name, and her soft skin that he could now see, barely visible above the line of her dress.  
She was looking at him with a shocked expression. He smiled and leaned in.

"Did I shock you, Sage?" he smiled.

"I.. I... I'm not used to being complimented, my king," she replied, the shock still evident in her face.

"Well, you will have to get used to it," he whispered, "for I intend to give you one every day."

"That wouldn't be necessary. I'm sure you have more things to do than come up with compliments for me."

"Improvisation is key, and with you as my muse I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard," he put his hand up and stroked his thumb down her chin, feeling the soft skin. He smiled as he felt her shiver under his touch.

"Are you aware that people are watching us?" she whispered. He was aware, and he couldn't honestly care less.

"I am aware, and they know we'll do much more than a simple gesture later, so why worry?" her eyes sprung back to him.

"W-w-what?" she stammered.

"I'm sure your mother told you what happens on your wedding night?" he smiled, realizing he loved the shocked expression on her face. He should do this at least once a day when they got back to London.

"Well, yes, but I didn't know you would be so forward about it," she said honestly. Honesty, another thing he liked about her.

"One thing you should learn about me, Sage, is that I am a very forward person. I rarely hide my intentions, and now, least of all with you."

"And why is that?" she replied.

"Because I like you, Sage. You are refreshingly different." He sat back in his chair and took another sip of his wine, smiling to himself as he patiently awaited for the moment this wedding feast to be over.

Sydney's point of view:

After four long hours of feasting, she was brought up to her room with her sisters. They were supposed to help prepare her for her first night with her husband, by cleaning and dressing her, while the men continued their celebration downstairs. They placed her at one of the chairs in the room, and Zoe started unbraiding her hair and brushing it out, while Carly had a maid fetch the water. Sydney knew they were just trying to help her, but it only made her more nervous.

"Please, let me do something," she begged, "I will die with anxiety if you don't let me occupy myself with something."

"You will be plenty occupied during the night," her sister Zoe giggled, "if I am to understand the rumors correctly, he is a wild man."

"Zoe," Carly sighed, "you shouldn't speak of things you know nothing of. I am sure the king will be nothing but gentle." A maid came in with a bowl of water that she placed on the stand next to Carly before she curtsied and left.

"Well, it's not like it is as bad as mother made it out to be," Zoe continued, "I swear she made it sound like a battlefield." Sydney tried to suppress a nervous giggle as she remembered the awkward conversation between her mother and her last night.

"She gave it to you as well?" her oldest sister asked.

"Yes, it was horrible," Sydney said, "she kept stopping and blushing while she tried to explain it in censored words."

"You would think after having the same conversation with the two of us she would have learned," Carly mused with a grin.

They continued in a playful banter as they made her ready, they even let her wash her own feet. They put on her nightgown and put her under the blankets, and kissed her forehead like a child. The fireplace gave her room a soft light, and she yearned for the warmth it gave. She knew she was supposed to wait in the bed, like a proper wife, but she slid out of bed and stood in front of the fireplace. She would have enough time to enjoy it for a few more minutes before Adrian walked in, she thought to herself as she studied the dancing flames. The sizzling of the fireplace masked the sound of someone entering her room, and she wasn't aware of someone being in the room until strong hands were placed around her waist and a masculine voice she had learned to recognize whispered in her ear.

"Lord, I'm so glad this feast is over so I can finally get you all to myself," he said, "I am not ashamed to say I almost burned your uncle's hat just so I could escape." With surprising confidence and calm, Sydney turned around to face her husband as his grip loosened slightly, and smiled at his attempt to make her more at ease.

"You should have, maybe it would help future generations," she said, "putting weird stuff on your hat doesn't make it fashion."

"I couldn't agree with you more, my lady," he smiled as her eyes met his, "now I am here to collect something that was robbed from me in the chapel," and he leaned down and gently placed his lips on hers. Sydney had never felt a rush like this before, and after the first shock had settled she carefully started to kiss him back and let her hand go from her waist to the crook of his neck. Moaning, he pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all; was the last coherent thought that went through Sydney's brain before Adrian's hands ran down her sides and picked her up so he could carry her off to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the delay with this chapter. It's my first smut scene and I just couldn't get it to work the way I wanted to so I hope this is ok for you guys! **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :) **

* * *

The nervous energy she had felt standing alone in the room was swept away as soon as Adrian lifted her up. She wasn't totally innocent in the ways of kissing, not when her brother's friends had stolen a few here and there, but the moment Adrian's lips touched hers she had lost all thought and reason. Sydney smiled into the kiss when she heard Adrian's soft moan as she put her hands around his neck and let her fingers run through his soft, dark brown hair. She felt Adrian pull up her dress in retaliation, stroking his finger along the skin under it, teasing her with his touch. He used his left hand to keep her up as his right hand drew the dress further and caressed her skin in small circles as he slowly he put her down on the bed and spread her legs more so he could fit in between them, and groaned when he saw that her hair was in a braid. Self conscious, she drew her hands up to her hair as she saw him staring at it.

"Unbraid your hair for me." he whispered in her ear as his body towered over hers. The urgency and desire in his voice sent shivers down her body, and Sydney, who for once couldn't properly form a sentence, slowly unbraided her single braid and spread it over the pillow. Unsure of how to proceed she looked into Adrian's eyes, and she could barely breathe as she saw his eyes traveling over her body and his fingers glided through her hair.

"How?" he mused, more to himself it seemed then to her. "How is it that with a single look at you and I go mad?"

"Maybe I'm a witch and I've cast a spell on you." Sydney replied, and she was rewarded as his mouth crashed back onto hers.

The kiss was filled with lust, his tongue trailed her lower lip before he carefully bit it, making Sydney moan with anticipation. He kissed trails down her chin and onto her chest, opening the buttons at the same time, giving him view of her creamy white skin. Sydney closed her eyes, the urging feeling in the pit of her stomach made her take a sharp intake of breath to try and steady it. God, how she loved the feeling of his mouth on her skin, the wet trail his tongue left against her breasts seemed to be on fire, and even if she could continue kissing him for the rest of her life, she felt like there was something else, something more that she needed.  
She had to push him. She needed more. Slowly, but with determined, she put her hands around his torso and gently pressed herself against him as she brought his mouth back up to hers for another kiss. Adrian trailed his hands back to the bottom of her dress, which was now at her mid thigh, and sent her a questioning look, as if asking for permission. Sydney nodded her head in agreement, not trusting her voice as he lifted the hem of her dress up to her waist.  
She gasped when his lips made contact with her thigh. Her skin tingled as he slowly kissed his way up. She wanted to squirm out of his grasp, but he put his hands around her hips to hold her steady.

"No." he whispered gently, "you have to let me do this. I want you to be comfortable. More than comfortable" He grinned and continued on with his mission.

Sydney felt lost, seeing as she didn't know where to put her hands as Adrian kissed the inside of her thigh, getting closer to a place she really hoped he wouldn't go. She did not know why she trusted him to this extent, she barely knew him. But something in his eyes as he looked at her made it clear he meant her no harm.  
Quite the opposite. Sensing her distress he looked up and gave her a smile. "I want you to put your hands on me." And she did. She let her hands feel the softness of his hair again, as he finally reached the spot where the aching feeling was worst. A gasp escaped from her lips and she gripped his hair as his tongue entered her. She had never felt more alive than in that moment. His right hand continued up her body and gently started caressing her breast.  
The pull continued to grow stronger and stronger until finally, she felt herself falling over the edge and cried out as she clutched at his hair. He let out a small laugh as he saw his lover arch her back and fall down on the bed, her dress casually pushed up around her waist. Sydney's hands and legs were trembling after the high, but she concluded her husband had way too many clothes on him for her liking, so she lifted herself up and casually threw off her dress before she moved on to his shirt. All sense of decency were lifted from her mind and she could tell that Adrian liked her new found confidence by the grunt he let out as she took off his shirt and started on his pants.

"I didn't know my queen would be quite so daring." he said, "but I must say I enjoy it. Very much." Sydney felt herself blush at the remark, but didn't have long to think before he slid out of his pants and lifted her body so she sat with one leg on each side of him.

"Now, would you like us to continue?" he asked. She just nodded, not wanting her confidence to fail her as she felt his hard shaft against her opening.  
Gently Adrian laid her down on the bed again and entered her slowly.

"This might hurt, but only for a second." Adrian breathed. "I promise." Sydney closed her eyes and nodded, the feeling of him inside her was more than she could ever imagined. A sharp, but short, pang of pain went through her as Adrian pushed further in. He stopped and looked at her with a worried expression on his face. The pain was fading quickly and from what her sisters had said it would get better, so she just grabbed a hold of Adrian's rear and urged him to push forward.  
She moaned as the pain was replaced by pleasure. Running her hands up and down his back, letting her nails scratch the muscles she could feel as he pushed in and out of her. She couldn't help the small noises escape her as the pleasure built up in her body, and she felt her nails run deep into the skin of Adrian's back.  
He drew short and ragged breaths as his movements went faster and harder. Sydney couldn't keep the moans from escaping her as he drove her closer and closer to the edge.

"I need you to..." she said, barely a whisper as she felt his hands cup her breasts, and his thumbs brushing over her nipples. The feeling of Adrian's hands on her along with the sensation of him gave her the release her body was so desperately climbing for. She called out his name in ecstasy and felt him release along with her. Adrian fell on top of her, drawing short breaths and his body wet with sweat.

"That was..." he said, "to be quite frank, the best sex I have ever had." Adrian slowly pulled out and rolled over, but let his hands slip around Sydney's body, holding her against him.

"I must say it was far better than the dull experience my mother told me to expect." Sydney let out a yawn, and smiled as she pressed her head at the collar of Adrian's neck, kissing the space between his collar bones. "Very different. A very, very good different."

She snuggled in closer to her husband, and felt the slight shake of his body as he laughed.

"I would certainly hope so, Sage," he said as he kissed the top of her head, "because I am not done with you yet."

Sydney woke with a smile on her face, which for her was very unusual. That was the first thing she noticed, the other thing was that her body was sore in certain places when she tried to move. Trying to move lead her to the third thing, her body was being embraced by a pair of strong arms. That was when the memories of last night resurfaced in her mind, causing a wild blush on her cheeks as she remembered her forwardness and complete lack of discretion. And it hadn't just happened once, but three times after that.

"Your thinking is so loud that it even woke me, Sage," Adrian mumbled into her hair. "Don't tell me you are embarrassed by what happened?"

"Of course I am!" she whispered, "I was way out of line. A woman shouldn't be so forward."

"Sage, Sage..." Sydney did not appreciate the laughter she could hear in his voice, "I have never been more pleased with anyone as much as you did last night. You were brave and courageous. A true queen. And a woman should be able to do as she wants just as much as any man, shouldn't she?"

"Well, I guess you are right." She started but was abruptly cut of as Adrian planted another demanding kiss on her lips.

"Great, then we agree." He threw her a broad smile as he rolled out of bed and held his hand out towards her, "now I think you need another wash and some clothes before the maids come in don't you?" Sydney shrugged and took his hand, letting him lead her to the bucket of water standing besides her chair. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before, so why be shy. But she couldn't help but feel slightly self conscious about her thin form as Adrian took up the washcloth and started washing off the evidence of their first night together.

Adrian had barely buttoned up the last of the buttons on her bright yellow dress when there was a knock on the door. Adrian cursed and got himself clothed as fast as he could before opening the massive oak door. A tall man, even taller than Adrian, entered the room with a stoic expression on his face. He bowed down before Sydney.

Adrian sighed. "This is Sir Dimitri Belikov, my guardian, who so rudely interrupted us." he said, the menace clear in his voice.

"It is an honor to meet you, my queen. I am sorry for the inconvenience of our meeting, but I am afraid it cannot wait." He rose up to his impressive height and turned towards Adrian. "I am afraid we have an uprising in London that we need to take care of right away."

"Yes, I was afraid so. There has been some disturbances there lately." Adrian sighed and fixed on his attire.

"Rose out there now, trying to find the source for this uprising. If we travel now we will be there by dinner time." Adrian nodded and Dimitri bowed and walked out of the room saying he would ready the horses.

Adrian turned towards Sydney with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I believe you will be going to London with me then, Sage."

* * *

**A/N: So let me know what you think! I apologize again for the delay. Unnskyld! **


	5. Authors note

A/N: I am so so sorry for the late update! Life has been a bitch by giving me all work and no play. And I'm moving away for school soon so I'm busy with packing and preparing for that. I'm taking the train down so I will have time to write then and hopefully I'll be able to finish next chapter. I haven't abandoned it, just a lack of time. I can give you a small teaser:

_"Adrian knew he really shouldn't be smiling seeing he was on his way back to put an end to the uprising, but he just couldn't help it. Ever since he had woken up this morning he had been filled with glee and not even the interruption when his guardian showed up had put a damper on his mood for too long. And he knew who was to reward for this. Sydney. Her charming, honest and kind nature now had him wrapped around her little finger, and he couldn't even say he was sorry."_


End file.
